


Child

by DarkJediQueen



Series: Full Moon Fic(let) [22]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Full Moon Ficlet, Kid Fic, M/M, No Hale Fire, One-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:28:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27059503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/pseuds/DarkJediQueen
Summary: Peter didn't think that he would find what he and his twins were missing in a store in the middle of Beacon Hills.
Relationships: Stiles Stilinski/Peter Hale
Series: Full Moon Fic(let) [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1756846
Comments: 46
Kudos: 579
Collections: Full Moon Ficlet Prompt #402: Child





	Child

**Author's Note:**

> **Year** : Future  
>  **Spoilers** : Everything  
>  **Notes** : One-Shot for Full Moon Ficlet. No more will be written for this.  
>  **Beta** : Grammarly

Peter looked around the library as his children talked about the books that were on offer for the reading age that they were at. Peter knew that moving home to Beacon Hills would have its drawbacks, but he hadn't thought that the library could get worse than it was when he was a child. It seemed that he was wrong.

"Let's get your books," Peter said.

The twins nodded their heads and marched over to the very, very small young adult section. Despite their age, they were reading well above where they should be. Peter could blame many things, but blame wasn't something that he would ever assign to something like his kids loving to read and advancing faster than most kids their age. Just shy of nine years old, they were well past the juvenile section, and while there was content in the young adult books that Peter thought they might not be ready for, they were mature enough to skip over it or just stop reading the book, usually griping that really like the book until then. Thankfully most of the sex scenes, if there were ones in the book, were not erotic at all. Peter had picked up a few of the books that they seemed to like by some authors and read them. The content was no worse than video games or movies that were on TV that they could watch.

Peter looked around while the kids were off getting enough books to hopefully last them the week. He hadn't found a bookstore in town yet; he was a little too full of pride on Googling it but also too afraid to know that the town had gone to shit, and there was no bookstore. The library seemed well used enough, so he had a little more hope than he did before. He snagged a few books that looked entertaining off of the new releases shelves. He was heading to check out when the twins caught up with him with a stack of books each. Thankfully it was well within humans limits for children their ages to be carrying. It had been a little harder to get them to get that settled and stop carrying around things that were too heavy.

"Hello," the lady behind the desk said as she looked at Peter and then the children. She eyed Peter up and down like she had struck gold.

Peter handed over his card and slide his books toward her. "Hello."

"New to town?"

"We are, but Daddy isn't. He grew up here."

The lady nodded her head like she was indulging the child as she scanned his card. Peter smelled the arousal on her and tried not to sneer. Her eyes widened as she looked at the name on the account, and the look in her eye changed to something a little more sinister. A she was someone who would be happy to be attached to him since he was a Hale.

"Welcome home, Mister Hale," the lady said.

Peter nodded his head before looking down at Marcus and gave him a grin. Marcus grinned back and leaned into him. Cleo set her books down and laid her card down on top of the books as she looked like she was ready to go.

"So Daddy, you didn't tell us how your date went with that guy," Cleo said even though she hadn't looked at the lady checking them out or Peter at all. If it wasn't for the fact that they did things like this all of the time, Peter would be shocked at how the twins were in tune with each other. It still freaked out Talia, and Peter couldn't buy that kind of entertainment.

"It went horribly. I have another date with what I hope is a lovely gentleman this weekend. Your cousin will be watching you."

"Which one?" Marcus asked.

"Derek."

"Oh, yay," Cleo said, and she sounded anything but actually excited.

Peter laughed because, to anyone else, there was the thought that she didn't like him, but Derek was actually the most fun of Peter's four nieces and nephews that watched them. Spencer was still at college, and therefore not home, but the other three were home. Derek worked as a professor at the local university, and he used the children as a distraction from killing another professor there. Cora worked at the Sheriff's department, and all signs showed that Noah Stilinski was waffling between her and a man named Jordan Parrish to take over as Sheriff when he decided to stop running. Peter didn't think that Jordan had it in him, but Cora did.

The last was Laura, and she was too stuffy for the kids, and if he had her watch them, he paid for it in droves for a week afterward. Laura pouted about not being the favorite aunt, but she tried to make them into something they weren't.

"Oh, Daddy!" Cleo came running back over to him, and Peter hadn't even realized that she had walked away.

Peter also noticed that Marcus was the one being checked out, and Cleo was done. She was carrying three bags and a flyer.

"These are for sale...I love them."

Peter took one of the bags and saw that it said "Howling for a Good Book" on it. Peter narrowed his eyes at his daughter but nodded his head. He liked them as well. They did not have library bags as their old ones had the library's name from DC, and while Peter didn't mind that. He didn't want to engage in people asking about it.

"They are cool."

"We get them from Dragon's Hoard," the librarian said as she finished with the last books and printed out the receipt. She tucked it into the top book of the stack. "They are ten bucks each."

Peter pulled out his wallet and tucked his card back in, and handed over a fifty. "Keep the change."

"Thank you, Mister Hale."

"Where is this Dragon's Hoard?" Peter asked. He had not noticed it at all in town, and he had driven most of the streets that had any business worth being seen inside of.

"Oh, that's the one with the dragon egg for a sign, isn't it?" Marcus asked.

Peter had seen that. He assumed it was a gaming store. He wondered what kind of place it was.

"The egg is just like the dragon series I love," Marcus said.

Peter now knew part of why he had hesitated, even seeing the inside of that place. The Dragonettia Chronicles were Marcus's favorite books. They were some of the few that had been bought. If Peter kept his children in books that interested them, they would live in a large library, not a house. So the rule was that they only were allowed to buy ones that they knew they would read again and again. Marcus even started to write fanfiction for the series.

"I think you'll like it in there then," the librarian said with a wink at Peter.

Peter wasn't sure that the wink meant. He had hoped that his comment about dating men was enough to throw her off.

"Can we go there now?" Marcus asked.

"I guess so."

"They have a wonderful tea selection."

Peter really hated this woman. He preferred tea over coffee as it was too bitter for his tastes. He usually bought on the Internet as there were no good tea shops in Beacon Hills. The only one was a chain store that Peter liked some of the blends of but not nearly enough to just buy from them.

The address for Dragon's Hoard took Peter very close to the Sheriff's station. He wasn't upset about that, but he hoped to not run into Noah all that much.

As soon as they walked inside, Peter knew he had lost his children for at least several hours. Peter recognized the artwork that was all over the walls.

"Dad," Marcus said, his voice full of awe.

M.Genim S. was the author of the books, and other than him living in a small city in Northern California, there was nothing known about him. Peter would have done a lot to get his kids to meet the author.

"Hello, and welcome to Dragon's Hoard." A young man came down from the store's upper level, and he stopped and looked at the three of them. "Well, you three are Hales, and there is no mistaking it."

"Why do you have so much Dragonettia Chronicles stuff in here?" Cleo asked.

"It's all the original art made for the books."

"You know Mister Genim?" Marcus asked. He looked like he was about to shift.

Peter reached down to calm him down, but it wasn't working.

"Hey, wolf dude, put the fangs away!" the man said with a laugh.

It startled Marcus so much that he did go back to looking human. Peter was about to move and put his kids behind him but stopped when he saw another man coming up behind Stiles. It was Noah.

"Wanna know a secret?" Noah asked as he looked at the twins.

They both nodded their head up and down really fast.

"M in M. Genim S. stands for Mieczysław and the S stand for Stilinski. But I'm sure that he won't mind being called Stiles. Looks like at least one of the Hale terror twins, as Cora calls them, are fans, Stiles. You are never going to get rid of them now."

Noah clasped the man on his shoulder, and it was then that Peter realized this was one, Stiles as in Cora's friend from high school that Peter had only seen a few times when he was much younger and two, he was never, ever getting his children out of here. Noah laughed at Peter as he passed by, and then he was gone.

The questions came rapid-fire as soon as the door was shut. Stiles looked at the twins with wonder on his face, which was better than the fear that most got when questioned.

After a few minutes, Stiles held up his hand. The twins stopped, and Peter was thankful.

"Okay, so that's awesome, but you didn't give me a chance to answer a single one of those before asking another. Upstairs is the books; I do sell books here. Everything is fantasy and science fiction themed as well...the only other bookstore in town is kind of run by the same people who run the library. I assume you have been to the library?"

"Yes," Peter answered.

"Good. Good. They have a pretty good selection for kids but don't stock the kind of stuff that sells for young adults and adults in the not romance, mystery, or inspirational genres. I also do a special order for even the mainstream books for the people who do like them but don't go to the bookstore. Today is a slow day for me, Tuesdays always are, and since your school is out today for teacher something, I assume that is why you are running around with your father. Why don't you two go upstairs and settle in one of the bean bag chairs or something and write down every single question you want to ask me. I'll get your father some tea, and he can look around down here. Paper and pencil are already up there. Don't touch the laptop or the food. I will know, and I will kill off your favorite characters."

The twins got looks of horror on their faces, but it didn't stop them from running up the stairs and sounding like a herd of elephants.

"I wasn't aware that you knew what we are," Peter said.

"Oh, Talia doesn't know that I know. It's quite a game that Derek, Cora, and I have going on. I hope you are more than happy to keep it up. I'm told that Marcus and Cleo are always up for a great game."

"They are. But I need an incentive."

"You do, huh?" Stiles grinned at Peter, and for once, he felt like he was the prey instead of everyone else. "Well, what kind of incentive are we talking? Cash, sexual, or just a straight quid pro quo?"

Peter raised his eyebrows at the sexual part. He could tell by the look on Stiles' face that he meant it. Peter knew exactly how no super young he was. He was about Cora's age. Which wasn't too far out of the age range that Peter would bed. Usually, though, he was the one who was saying something, not the other way around.

"Well, I'm sure that you have cash, but I really don't need it. Sexual, I barely know you. What kind of quid pro quo are you offering?"

"Well, I know that Cora said you are going to be working full time soon since the kids are settled in, but you can't find a babysitter that you trust with them that are in the know."

"And?" Peter asked.

"I run an after school program here. The third floor is where they hang out with an appropriate level of supervision. They have the run of the whole place and if you want to look at the third floor, be my guest. It's one hundred bucks a week per human and two hundred per wolf, if they are eating dinner with me. I watch them from when school lets out until eight for that price. Their school is within walking distance of here and will have a few of the older kids escort them. I have four fifteen-year-olds that walk the kids here every day, two from the public school and two from the private."

"Really? Why has Cora not told me this?"

"It's not widely known outside of my kids, and I'm sure that she was just trying to keep me and author me separate. The whole town keeps it all hush-hush, well at least the ones that had figured it out. I like writing, and I hate the rest of it. My agent keeps everyone away."

"Yes, I tried looking it up once to get something, anything for the twins. All I found was an address for your publishing house to send things to."

"And they get them to me, and I always send them a letter back. Sometimes a drawing or something like it that they can cherish. Kids here are spoiled."

"How many do you have in this afternoon thing?"

"Right now, eight kids. I had seven kids age out this summer. I will watch them until the parents don't want me to anymore. So that's not an issue at all. I have two werewolves and a werecoyote in it right now and then five humans. One of the humans is in Talia's Pack."

"What exactly do you do with them?"

"Oh, they wok on their homework. I have a game system up there, and when the kids are done with their homework, they let me check it, and then I add them to the slots on playing. Like if they get Monday's homework done, they get twenty minutes on Tuesday. It's always the next day that they get to play. If they play on Tuesday and don't get their homework done, they don't get to play Wednesday."

Peter raised his eyebrows at that. Stiles was smart, Peter knew that. He had taken many college courses during high school just because he tested out of the high school ones. He had stayed local since he could get a degree in what he wanted at the Beacon University and not pay a shit ton of money, Cora's words. Yet, Peter had never put him as someone that he would ever want to watch his kids.

"Trial basis, and I don't pay the first week. I'll keep your secret."

Stiles just grinned at him.

* * *

Peter walked into Dragon's Hoard and expected to hear chaos. What he heard was the steady beat of eleven heartbeats on the third floor. Stiles was sitting at the register with a laptop open and a look of concentration on his face. He glanced to the side at something and then back to his laptop. Only then did he realized that he wasn't alone.

"Welcome. They are upstairs, and most of them are working on some kind of project for school. Well, I have three kids on the same project, the rest are just helping with it."

"It's quite for six at night," Peter said.

"Yeah. Your two ate dinner with the rest. We had black bean sloppy joes, and Marcus said that he was shocked it wasn't meat. I had more than enough left over to feed them. They were intrigued. We do meatless three times a week since I have a girl here who can't eat meat. Her body does weird things when she eats it. On the other two days, I have an alternate for her."

"How do you cook here?" Peter asked.

"Oh, the back half of this building is my apartment. Well, except for the third floor. It's why I bought it. I renovated the wall in the middle of the first and second floor, and the third does have access to my apartment through the staircase, but the kids mostly stay out of there. My kitchen takes up most of the first floor and my bedroom most of the second. I have an office, but it's more on the second floor on this side. Again, I can access it from either side."

"So you never leave? Is that what you are saying?"

"Oh, I leave plenty," Stiles said. He closed his laptop and then walked over to where the tea station was. He started to make two pots of tea.

One of them was Peter's favorite but the other he wasn't sure what it was. He looked up to see that the landing to the third floor that was visible around the stairs that went up there was empty of children. Mainly his. Derek had been the one picking them up for the last two weeks. As soon as Talia had learned that Peter had a sitter, his caseload had jumped up. He didn't like it, but he had finally got a good handle on all of it, and things were looking up. Feeding the twins here was better than feeding them at home, and he just had to worry about his own meal.

"Who is up there with them?"

"Huh? There is...oh. Dad. I forgot he's up there. My staffer had to leave early due to a kid and projectile vomiting, so Dad's up there working on paperwork, and he's close enough to the station that if he is needed, he can get there quickly."

"Oh, he's working?"

"Yeah. He gets off in about fifteen minutes. It's kind of normal for him to do this. Especially if he needs a break from the station. He'll show up with a stack of paperwork and hide away on the third floor with the kids."

Peter nodded his head and watched Stiles as he poured out Peter's tea into a cup and handed it over before settling the other pot onto a tray along with ten cups and waved for Peter to follow him. Peter was afraid that Stiles would drop the tray. He had seen the boy do a hell of a lot worse the few times he had seen him before this.

The kids were all spread around the room, working on different things. Noah was sitting in a bean bag chair with a pair of glasses on the end of his nose and a case file in his hand. He was reading and making notes on another sheet of paper. Two kids were playing what looked like Minecraft on a computer in the corner, but as far as he could tell, they were just building something.

"I expected more chaos," Peter said.

"That's Fridays only," several of the kids said at the same time.

Peter couldn't help the laugh. The twins were reading in the corner, kind of sitting near the Sheriff. It looked like they both had a Kindle in their hands, but Peter knew that they didn't own Kindles. Neither of them had wanted one before now. It would solve many space issues, but Peter would also only buy books that he knew they would like. There were a few authors that they loved everything they wrote, so it would make it easy for him to pre-order those on their accounts.

"How is the project coming?" Stiles asked as he set the tray down on a table. The kids all rushed to get a cup of tea.

"Good. halfway done."

"Good. That means you get forty minutes of playtime tomorrow. Go mark it down."

The kid took off running, near prancing as she did so. Peter saw the board, and it seemed that everyone's homework was done.

"How are things at the office?" Noah asked.

"Good. Busy as Talia has been keeping cases for me, it seems as she gives me at least ten new ones each day."

Stiles snorted at that. Peter reached out and shoved at him with his free hand. Stiles nearly fell over, but he caught himself easily.

"Okay, kids, pack it up. Most of your parents will be here soon."

The kids all started to clean up. The room was open planned, and the only shut-off area was the unisex bathroom. It was only used by the kids, so it was easy for them to keep things in there like pads and tampons for the older kids. Peter had been shocked to find that two of the twelve-year-olds had their periods. He wasn't looking forward to when Cleo had hers. Thankfully Marcus was used to the smell of women on their periods. The hormone swing, though, was going to be a bitch. Laura and Cora had been horrible.

"So, the twins tell me that you have another date this Friday."

"Yes, eight at the Wine Room. I just hope this one isn't as much of a bore."

"Hmm. Thankfully I've worked it to where my friends have stopped setting me up blind dates after I made the last one throw up."

Peter raised an eyebrow at that.

"Yeah, I talked about skinning and cooking a snake. I had just learned about it for the books, and well... real stuff is better to get people away than fake."

"And he has no shame." Noah was laughing behind the file he was using to try and cover it up.

"You knew that when I was two!"

The kids were laughing, and it seemed that they all had their stuff packed up as they all sat down in a chair of some kind, the little girl who was about five settled down into Noah's lap. Noah closed the file that he had been working on and pulled out a Kindle from somewhere.

"How many Kindles are there here?"

"Fifteen. Most are donated, but I bought a few as well. I have a large collection of books in my cloud. I couldn't be kept in books as a kid."

"I see." Peter wondered how much of the money he charged to watch these kids went back into things for the kids, like books, chairs, and everything.

"I have a storytime here three times a week up here, and that's where most of the chairs come from. During the summer, I do ones for the older kids as well. We read a few of my books last summer. I let the kids pick what we read by votes. It's been my books for three years running. At least I know they like it."

"They like the voices you do," Noah said.

Peter settled in with the twins as they read. He went through a few emails on his phone. They weren't ready to leave yet, he could tell that, so he let himself see Stiles interact with the kids. He would go down to meet the parents when the door chimed and then yell for whoever was ready to leave. It was quite interesting as sometimes it was customers, getting books for the evening.

"Here," Stiles said at around seven-thirty. There were just two kids left, the little girl that was still in Noah's lap, though she was asleep now, and Noah was back to working on paperwork of some kind. Then a boy who seemed to be nearly asleep himself.

Peter looked at the plate of food and frowned, but it smelled really good for sloppy joes that had no meat in them. The spices were heavy, and the smell made him notice that he was hungry. There were also fresh French fries and a veggie mix on the plate. He handed over a glass of iced tea and a fork next.

"Thank you."

"Better than you trying to cook when you get home and deal with getting those two in bed."

Peter looked at his children to see that they were now yawning and slumping down into their chairs. They were always tired when they got home, but Peter hadn't quite attributed it to Stiles' place. He assumed it was school, but it seemed like they kept busy with the younger kids and had a lot of fun at Stiles'.

"STANLEY!" a woman called out. The door hadn't made a sound, but there was a heartbeat down there.

"That woman," Stiles said. He stood up and picked up the seven-year-old boy who was mostly asleep in a bean bag chair. He walked over to carry him down to the ground floor.

Peter wondered when the last kid was going to be picked up. She was the last it seemed.

"Come on, Miss Aurora," Noah said as he stood up with her in his arms.

"Can we read her a bedtime story?" Marcus asked.

Peter looked at his two children. They weren't asking him; they were asking Noah. Peter was intrigued. His phone chimed that it was eight, and he heard the locks being thrown down below. Peter wondered if she stayed with Stiles overnight as her parents worked or something. He followed behind the procession of Noah, Aurora, Marcus, and Cleo into Stiles' apartment. They went down to the bedrooms on the second floor, and Peter saw the room that was decorated for her.

Aurora lived with Stiles.

"Papa," Aurora said.

"Papa will be here in a minute." Noah brushed the hair back that had fallen into her face.

Aurora turned her head to see Peter standing in her doorway. She smiled at him and waved. Noah looked to see him there.

"You look shocked."

"I wasn't aware that Stiles had a child."

"Ah, yes, he does keep it a secret."

"Where's my little girl?" Stiles asked as he came into the room. He crawled into the bed with her and cuddled her while the twins started to read from a book.

Peter was entranced at the way that this little family said goodnight. Aurora wasn't asleep when the twins finished reading, but she was nearly there. Peter left the room with Noah and the twins, and the door was shut, leaving Stiles alone with Aurora.

Noah took Peter down to the ground floor while the twins went up to get their things.

"She's not his. It was a quiet adoption, and I'm not even sure that your sister knows that she was taken in by Stiles."

"That doesn't sound good."

"She was found in the house that Kate Argent was found in. I was one of the first in, and it was a full moon, and she was crying. It reminded me of Laura's children at the time when it was the full moon, and they were inside. Stiles was at the station that night, and when I brought the baby inside, she latched onto him, and I wasn't able to get her away from him without her screaming and even shifting."

"She's Kate Argent's?" Peter asked.

"Yes, and the father was traced through DNA to a massacre that happened months before. She infiltrated the Pack and ended up killing the whole Pack and then a rival Pack. She got them to fight each other to death, and he bore the child of the Alpha's second-born son. We tried to find family and found no one. Chris and Allison didn't want to take her from Stiles, who she latched onto. Even now, she doesn't sleep unless he's in the room when she falls asleep."

"He's her only Pack member."

"Yes, we understand the reasoning behind it. Derek and Cora had tried to make a bond of some kind with her, but she just refuses. She likes them and loves to play with them, but that's about as good as it gets. She loves the twins, though, and at least once a week, when they are here late enough, they read her stories to put her to sleep."

"How does Talia no know?" Peter asked.

"No one needs to know. The adoption was legal, and he went through everything that was needed. Her birth mother is buried as deep as I can get it so that no one comes after her who Kate had hurt."

"Derek knows, right?" Peter asked.

"Yes, and he's declared her fully innocent. He adores her. She adores him. The good thing is that she looks almost nothing like Kate. There are a few things, but she looks a lot like Allison and Chris, so it's at least easy to see someone we like in her."

Peter nodded his head. He knew why Noah had told him, and he was glad that the little girl had gotten someone who obviously loved her. Her room was a shrine to everything that she loved, and Peter could smell the love in it. It was a good place.

"She out?" Noah asked.

"Yeah," Stiles said, and he didn't sound as happy as he normally did. Peter noticed that he looked tired as hell. "I'm glad dinner was easy."

"Thank you for dinner, Stiles. You are tired and need sleep. Go to bed. I'll take the twins and leave."

Stiles nodded his head, yawning and waving as he did. Noah was looking at him with a fond look on his face. Peter knew that Noah had many lofty goals for Stiles, but it seemed that he had adapted to Stiles' wants and needs pretty quickly when it came to how he wanted to live his life. Peter had not had that much luck growing up. He would never be like that with his kids, as long as they were actually heading toward something they loved.

* * *

Peter glared at the lights that were still on inside of the bookshop. It had closed an hour and a half before. Right when Peter had started his disastrous date. He really didn't want to go home with the children and put them to bed. He wanted to talk to an adult who didn't think that children were a waste of time. Peter had no clue why Talia thought that the man would be the be all to end all like she said he was. The man hated children, and it seemed he didn't know that Peter had children. That had been a shock to the man, and he had stormed out ranting about Peter deceiving him. Talia had been the one to set up the date, and Peter assumed that she had talked about his children as she had with the other dates she had set him up. It was the reason why Peter had to find a sitter, and he assumed that he knew that. 

The worst part had some when Peter had asked for the bill only to find that it was covered. Peter wasn't sure who had covered it in the room, but he had made sure to leave their waiter a very good tip considering he had nearly been taken out when the man stormed off. 

There were only four heartbeats inside the book store, so Peter assumed it was just the twins, Aurora, and Stiles. Which was good as Peter really wanted to rant and rave, and he didn't feel like he could do it with Noah there. The man's loss of his wife was something that Peter didn't like to bring up around him. He snagged his phone from his cup holder and got out of the parking lot for the shop. It was across the street as the alley only led to the street behind. He looked both ways before crossing over. He snagged his keyring, where he had a key for the shop on there. He pulled it off as soon as he had used it and laid it by the register. Stiles had given it to him so that he wouldn't have to knock and miss being heard when he arrived. He locked the door and made sure it was locked before heading up to where he heard the heartbeats. He found the TV usually used to play games was being used to watch a movie. All three kids were dead asleep, and Stiles was sitting in a chair with his legs crossed and his laptop in his lap, typing away. The room was darkened at the front and brighter but not too bright where Stiles was. 

"You look like you had the time of your life," Stiles said with barely a glance at Peter. Stiles lived and breathed sarcasm, and it was one of the main reasons Peter adored the man. 

Peter couldn't help flipping him off. He snagged one of the bean bags that he liked and dragged it over to sit beside Stiles, who was still typing.

"I'll be done in a few seconds. I got an idea for a book, and I want to get it all out before I stop."

"Of course," Peter said. He would never want Stiles to lose an idea. Peter knew how the brain worked. He knew that Stiles loved his writing but needed to get it out or be distracted. He had learned a lot over the last week as he was finding himself and the twins staying until it was time to put Aurora to bed, who usually fell asleep in someone's lap on the upper floor while waiting for the other kids to leave. It was something that Peter enjoyed, even if it meant less alone time with his children, but before now, they only had each other. DC had been good, and Peter had his children, but it had just been the three of them after their mother had decided that parenting was not for her when the twins were two months old. She had signed away all rights to them and left without a backward glance. 

"So, what happened?" Stiles asked. 

"He didn't know I had kids."

"How could he miss that? Beacon Hills isn't that small, but it's all that's been the town's talk. The black sheep Hale came home with two perfectly good children in tow. I mean, I hear about it every single day when the older crowd of the town comes in to get books. You were such a bad boy growing up, and now you are perfectly respectable. I mean, Marlene Gable is put out that her betting pool on you getting caught for making out in a car with someone was dashed. It's quite entertaining to hear them all talk about it, really."

"Now, I feel like I need to find someone I wouldn't mind being caught making out with in a car by the Deputies." Peter had heard a few of the comments. He had left in a pique of outrage years before and had come home for his children. He didn't have so much pride that hurting them was on his list of things. Though, the Pack they were building had Derek and Cora, a human Sheriff and his son and Werewolf granddaughter more than it had the rest of his family. Peter wondered if Stiles knew that or not.

"Hmm, it's not as much fun as you think, well at least if you are the Sheriff's son getting caught making out with a boy and therefore not only outing yourself but the boy at the same time. Jackson never forgave me for that."

"I've heard your father talking about a Jackson that you Skype with near-weekly. Same one?"

"Yes, he had many issues around that, and he finally accepted that he was gay and went after the boy of his dreams, which was his gay best friend in high school. I wasn't nearly as heartbroken as everyone in town thought I should be. Jackson was hot, and he kissed like it was his damned job, but there was nothing more than that there between us. We are much better as friends than anything else in the world."

"So, don't like women?" Peter asked.

"I like to look at them, but I've found that I just don't care for sex with them. I got pretty good at head with them, and it made them happy in high school, and then Danny pushed me to stop hiding. He'd been out since our freshman year. I was a little scared and worried. Dad's office is elected, and I worried that he would have issues if his son was gay. When Jackson's parents and Danny's stood behind him when he ran all having out and proud sons, it got Dad a lot of votes that he never really got before. I stopped worrying so much. He won the first election after I adopted Aurora with the highest margin he had ever won by and with more people running against him. It was a little humbling for me. I'm sure the daycare that I run helps as well. It's known that I watch kids, but everyone thinks that I do it only for those close to me. Most of these kids are family of people close, which yeah, I do, but I would take anyone as long as the kid's not an asshole. The store is mostly well-loved, and those who call it a sin, well, they already hate me for being gay and Dad for supporting me." Stiles stopped talking and laughed. "That got a lot deeper than I meant it to. I'm supposed to be cheering you up after a sucky date."

"Eh, I need to stop letting her set me up because she's worried about me. I had a steady girlfriend for a long time. She's the mother of the kids. She found she didn't like being a mother, so she left us. The twins were too young, just months old. They have asked about her, and I have pictures. Smiling ones of her holding them. Not all Werewolves are as maternal as some try and make them out to be."

"I couldn't imagine not having Aurora in my life," Stiles said. He looked at his laptop and typed a few things into it before he closed it up and slipped it into the sleeve on the floor beside him. Stiles then turned and looked at Peter like he was trying to figure something out.

Peter felt like Stiles was making a decision. Peter wasn't sure he wanted to know what that decision was, but Stiles took that out of his hands when he moved, draping himself over Peter's lap. It shouldn't have worked. A beanbag chair should not hold two grown men, but it was. Stiles grinned at Peter for a few seconds before his eyes darted down. His hands were on Stiles' hips, holding him there. 

"Has anyone ever told you, sweetheart, that you would make a wonderful wolf?" Peter asked.

"Yes, Derek has before. I'm happy being human, though. Derek knows that I would take the bite if I'm injured and likely to die or never be able to walk or something like that again. Cora knows as well. I'm sure it'll be a shock if it happens, and that's when Talia is told I've known for a long time. I do get some good wolf and dog jokes in that go right over the rest of your family's head."

"Oh, they don't, but Talia doesn't get the main joke behind it all. She's told me a few of them. They are good." Peter let his hands slip back to cup Stiles' ass. Despite being an author and running two businesses at the same time, Stiles was rather fit. 

"Dad's offered to watch all three of the kids for us tomorrow night," Stiles said as he leaned into Peter's space, not close enough to kiss, not yet.

"Who said I want to go on a date with you tomorrow?" Peter asked.

"Well, there's the way that you have started to scent mark me this past week. That's a dead giveaway. Your hands on my ass."

"Maybe I just want to fuck you," Peter said.

"You would never do that with someone your kids like this much. That way lies you not having a babysitter. Besides, Derek and Cora both tell me you are a romantic who doesn't like one-night stands. The only time you use them is to find out if you are even compatible with someone."

Peter let go of Stiles' ass with one hand and cupped the back of his head to pull him in close again. He kissed him, acting on the building want Peter had been ignoring all week long. Stiles braced his hands on the bean bag behind Peter and gave as good as Peter was giving. It felt damned good. 

They sat there kissing for a long time, the movie's credits playing in the background, and the sound of the sleeping children lulling Peter into kissing for the sake of kissing.

"Papa," Aurora called out a little while later. 

"Yes, baby?" Stiles asked, trying to get his breathing under control. 

"Why does your heart sound weird?"

Stiles groaned and dropped his head to Peter's shoulder. Peter couldn't help but chuckle a little bit. He knew that Aurora was very tuned into Stiles, but he hadn't realized that even a change in his heartbeat like that would make her wake up. 

"Daddy's just having fun, and he got a little excited." Stiles moved off of Peter's lap.

Peter could see the kids, and while Aurora was awake, she hadn't moved out of the nest made for her and the twins on the large futon-like pad in front of the TV. 

"Like that time you were having fun with Josh?" Aurora asked.

"Fucking hell," Stiles said low enough that while normal people wouldn't hear him, Aurora sure did. She giggled in response. "Yes, just like that time."

"Okay. I like Peter. He's nicer to you than Josh was."

"I like him too, baby. Why don't you go to sleep again? Let Papa have his fun with Peter."

"Okay. I want pancakes in the morning from the nice place. Marcus and Cleo have already decided what they want from there as well."

"Sure, breakfast at the nice place, but only if you go to sleep."

Aurora said nothing, and a few seconds later, her heart rate said that she was asleep again. 

"Nice place?"

"The diner on the other side of the block. She calls it that because everyone there is really nice to her. She loves their pancakes. I guess it'll be the first test of if they can handle us dating."

"Is that what we are going to do?"

"Dude, I've been stealth dating you all week. I keep feeding you!" Stiles laughed and leaned in and pressed a kiss to Peter's lips. 

"And you let me go out tonight?" Peter asked.

"Well, you said his name yesterday, and I knew he was someone you would never date. I didn't know about the kid stuff, but his politics are very much, not anywhere near where yours are."

"And how do you know where mine is?" Peter knew they had never talked about it.

"You aren't that much different from the rest of your family when it comes to that. He's gay, and he kind of hates that part of himself. He aligns himself with people that tolerate that because they share the same views. He's okay with never marrying a male as he thinks that marriage should be between a man and a woman. His thoughts on rape are not something that I would ever want to repeat in polite company. He also feels that men can't be raped."

"And how do you know this?"

"He asked me out on a date once. I didn't last the whole thing before tossing my wine in his face. Let's get these guys to bed."

"Stiles, you have two beds, your and hers."

"Ah, I have three, thank you. Her bed is a trundle bed. It's large enough for the twins to sleep there. It got it when she moved up as I figured I would have a few nights sleeping there, and I was correct on that. And you can't tell me that you have an issue sharing my bed when we are not having sex, can you?"

Peter really kind of hated that Stiles seemed to know him so well. He pulled Stiles toward him again, bussing a kiss on his forehead. "Cheeky brat."

"And don't forget that. My father says it's my best feature."

"I'm sure he didn't." Peter could see Noah calling it his worst feature. 

"Shows what you know." 

"You know a few times this week, I've thought of the perfect way to shut you up. I might have to try it."

"What way is-" Stiles cut off when Peter pressed his lips to Stiles'. It took a few seconds but Stiles got into it. Kissing Peter back. There might not be sex-sex, but Peter might be able to get Stiles to let them rub off on each other. Stiles' scent and mild arousal were something that Peter wanted to smell more of, and he really hoped that they worked together sexually. 

Peter hadn't wanted anyone as much as he wanted Stiles in a long time. He had been pretty much against dating for the last years in DC. The twins either didn't like whoever Peter had tried to date, or they didn't want to date a man with children. There were days that Peter thought that Stiles was going to try to steal his children from him. 

"Bed," Stiles said with a rough voice. 

"Yes, please," Peter said before he kissed down Stiles' neck.

"Ugh, you seducer wolf. I mean it, no sex tonight." 

Peter nodded his head. Stiles had said nothing about no sex in the morning. Stiles climbed off his lap and walked over to pick up Aurora, but she groaned and slapped at him. Peter laughed but stopped when Stiles looked up at him and waved for him to try. Aurora had been affectionate to Peter but nothing major.

Leaning down, Peter lifted her up, and Aurora moved to settle her face into Peter's neck, rubbing her nose there. Peter froze at the act. He had seen the kids scenting each other, but it was something that they did to claim each other. Derek used to do it a lot to Cora and Spencer when they had been growing up before Peter had left Beacon Hills. 

Stiles was smirking at Peter, and so once Peter had a good hold on Aurora, he flipped him off. That seemed to make Stiles really, really happy. Stiles woke the twins and ushered them into the back area to head down to the second floor. Peter followed behind, watching his twins as they stayed close to Stiles. It seemed that they were all growing close together. 

As soon as Stiles had the trundle bed out, the twins dropped onto it and grabbed the blanket that was thrown over them, snuggling down in. Peter went to lay Aurora down and waited for Stiles to get her changed. She slept only in a pair of shorts, given how much heat she put off and how many blankets she liked to sleep under. Peter had pretty much done the same thing with the twins. 

"Does she need to be read to?" Peter asked.

"Nah, she knew movie night means no stories. She's okay with that." Stiles stood up from the bed and tucked Aurora in a little more. "She doesn't let just anyone carry her, I hope you know. Derek was around a good bit for six months when she was a baby before he was allowed to pick her up. Cora was a year. You are to date the shortest time it's taken for a Hale."

"And anyone else?" Peter asked.

"Who else is there? Dad? He's been allowed since the start, the family scent, I assume. Everyone else, she doesn't even look at them. That's how I knew that I could try this with you." Stiles pushed Peter out the door and then followed behind until they were in Stiles' bedroom. "I sleep in pants, and that's it. I have stuff that should fit you. Though there is something about seeing you tomorrow in rumpled date clothes that makes me kind of hot." 

Peter grinned at Stiles before trapping him against the wall. He caught his hands and pressed them up above his head as he kissed him. Now that they were alone and the kids were not in the same room, Peter could take what he wanted. He kissed down Stiles' neck when he was done with his lips. Peter sucked a bruise into his skin and was proud of it when Stiles' body rocked into Peter's with his erection evident. 

"No sex tonight," Stiles said, and he sounded a little upset at that. 

Peter backed off. He had got what he wanted, a claim on Stiles that everyone would see. Peter kissed him again, slowing it down the longer they kissed. Stiles yawned just about when Peter was going to break their kiss. 

"Sorry," Stiles said.

"Don't worry about that. I know you are tired. I can smell it."

"Yeah, and everything else I am feeling as well. I'm just too tired to want sex. Making out is awesome, though." 

Peter laughed as Stiles yawned twice during his little speech. 

"Let's get you into your pants, and we can go to sleep. I'll find something to sleep in." Peter didn't need to tell Stiles he usually only slept in boxers. It used to be nothing but after kids and being jumped on first thing, he got used to sleeping in boxers. 

Stiles was asleep before his head fully settled on to the pillow and was under the blankets. He looked adorable like that. Peter wanted to take a picture and make it his lock screen picture. He made the decision to do it and also texted it to Derek and Cora. Telling them that his date sucked, but the end of the night wasn't that horrible. 

Peter slipped under the covers just as his phone started to blow up. He could hear it vibrating as he had turned it to silent. It was good, almost too good, slipping into bed with Stiles. Peter kind of hated his house, but it had been the space that he wanted. He knew that there was a room upstairs that would be big enough for the twins if they moved the bookstore stock out of it and found room for it elsewhere. Though there was also Stiles' office. Maybe they could swap the office and the storeroom around. Peter wouldn't mind having his and Stiles' shared office up there, where he could work from there and help with the kids.

Falling asleep to thoughts of the future, Peter thought that moving home wasn't as bad as he originally thought it was going to be.

# The End 

**Author's Note:**

> I write fanfiction for fun. It's a hobby and a stress relief. I refuse to stress over my writing. What you see is what you get. Errors, plot holes, and all. Thank you for reading my story! 
> 
> I can be found on MeWe [here](https://mewe.com/i/beccaqueen1), join me there and we can discuss my fics and whatnot.


End file.
